The present disclosure relates to a stabilizer for an irrigation system typically used in an agricultural setting. More in particular, the disclosure relates to a stabilizer for a center pivot irrigation system. The stabilizer may be provided as original equipment on a center pivot irrigation system. In the alternative, the stabilizer may be retrofitted onto an existing center pivot irrigation system.